New Power, Old Love
by VisualVibes
Summary: Post season 2 finale fic. Bo is getting accustomed to her new powers while trying to relate to the people she's loved all along.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been really nervous about trying Lost Girl fiction as the show and its long list of characters can be difficult to keep track of. I finally gave it a shot though and I'm interested to know what people think. **_

_**Read, enjoy, comment.**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, duh.

* * *

**Part 1**

As soon as Bo closed the front door a knock sounded. She cursed the sense of duty that would ultimately make her open it, even as she stared at the door in disdain.

It had been a long day and an even longer night. Champion or not, fighting the Garuda was no small feat. That was on top of the personal drama of seeing to the safety of Lauren, Dyson, Kinsey, Hale and, begrudgingly, Vex.

"Bo, I know you're in there. I see your car. Open up."

Of all the people Bo was expecting, Lauren was not one of them. Unless some imminent danger lie ahead she wasn't known for popping in. That fact sent Bo rushing for the door.

"Lauren, are you okay?"

She stepped in leveling a steady gaze at the succubus. "I'm fine, but you're not."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Lauren said in her comforting way.

Bo paced back into the living room, should it even be called that, not in the mood for this conversation. She was still teaming with power from the fight and she didn't want to discuss the effects. Bo didn't want to admit it because she liked it. The power felt good. It was very similar to the power she experienced daily, but there was an extra little something that made her feel invincible.

"I'm not here to give you a hard time, Bo," Lauren said sympathetically. "I just want to check you out, make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Mind if I see for myself?"

Bo heaved a sigh. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Lauren cared. She couldn't begrudge the woman a look.

"Fine." Bo took a seat on the couch leaving the coffee table free for the doctor. She was hoping no one would notice, to what end she couldn't say. The number of people she was responsible for increased by the day though, and the added power couldn't hurt.

"How'd you know?"

Lauren froze. "Your eyes," she revealed finally. "They always give you away. If you look close enough that is," she blushed.

Bo smiled. Lauren always looked. "What about them?"

"Since you took down the Garuda and we were no longer bound to you they've been positively glowing. I knew something had to be wrong."

"I feel fine," Bo admitted. Though truthfully, how she felt was fantastic.

"Based on what I'm looking at here, you should." Lauren sat back.

"So there's nothing wrong with me?"

"No, but you should know that you're changing, Bo. Well, not so much changing as evolving." Lauren put her equipment away. "I don't know what brand of fae your father is, but it's something powerful. That coupled with your mother and being related to the blood king means you could possibly be even more special than we originally thought. Having us bound to you has only sparked a power that lie dormant inside you."

Bo offered Lauren a rakish smile. "You mean I'm one in a million?"

Lauren's hand lingered on Bo's cheek for a moment. "Well, I've always been pretty sure of that."

Their eyes locked for a moment. Neither forgot Bo's show of bravery and romance. Neither could forget how Bo refused to let Lauren out of her sight.

Bo leaned into Lauren's hand grateful for the touch, in need of the affection.

"You were fantastic today, have I told you that?"

"Once or twice, but I love haring it," Bo breathed as her hand covered the doctor's making the contact firmer. "And I love you touching me," she sighed.

Lauren leaned in closing the ever-lessening space between them. Bo's head swam as she reveled in the feel of Lauren's lips on her own. There was always something, someone needing saving, but in this moment it was just them.

Bo deepened the kiss her tongue being offered access to Lauren's mouth willingly. Besides the few chaste kisses they'd shared over the passed few weeks leading up to the battle with the Garuda, she hadn't had any time to enjoy something as sweet and simple as Lauren's kiss. Now, though, she was going to enjoy, she was going to take advantage because she never knew when life would snatch away such an opportunity.

Lauren moaned and Bo felt truly gifted. Her hands found Lauren's waste and she came willingly to her lap.

"Wow," Lauren moaned. "I forget how strong you are sometimes," she breathed before their lips met once again.

The kiss quickly grew heated, lips and tongues fighting for dominance. Bo buried her hands in Lauren's lush mane groaning when her teeth latched onto Bo's bottom lip. The pain sent shockwaves to her core and Bo felt herself losing control. Her eyes burned bright blue even behind their lids and she felt a sudden surge of power.

Bo's grip tightened in Lauren's hair and she tugged almost violently. Lauren groaned, emitting an almost painful sound and Bo pulled herself away. "I'm so sorry, Lauren. It's my power I can't—"

Lauren placed a finger over her lips. "Shhhh, its okay, Bo, I…" she blushed down to her roots admitting that, "I liked it."

While Bo was thrilled she didn't hurt the doctor, for the first time her power was beginning to frighten her. When she was consumed by it she had the ability to hurt almost anyone and that was the absolute last thing she wanted to do.

"I'm sorry, Lauren. I just can't do this. Not now with my strength changing. I won't risk it."

"Bo, you wont hurt me. You've proven that time and again you wouldn't hurt the people that you…that you love."

"Are you sure of that? Can you definitively say that when I'm off on one of my power trips that I wouldn't hurt anyone to accomplish whatever it is that I see fit in that moment? Kinsey breaking that spell didn't work, you said so yourself."

"Bo, I've seen you kill an entire room of people for me, destroy a legion of bad guys for all of us. Never once have you hurt someone you care for. I know you wouldn't start now."

While what Lauren was saying was true, she still couldn't stake too much faith in her words. Bo's own mother had attacked her forcing her to make decisions she would rather not. As time progressed she was beginning to see that the apple may not have fallen far from the tree.

"No!" Bo shook her head. "I can't take that risk Lauren." She stood to her feet after placing the doctor on the couch. Bo put no thought into the strength she was expelling to move Lauren about like some weightless doll. "When I'm drunk off power no one is safe, even you. I refuse to take that risk."

"Bo—"

"Did you hear me?" Bo roared. "I said I won't do it. So just get out."

Lauren looked at Bo for the first time with fear in her eyes. Bo hated to see it, but she was happy for it. Maybe Lauren would leave it alone, leave her alone. It was the only way she couldn't keep her safe.

"Bo, you don't mean that."

"I do," she insisted. "So take your bag and just leave. Maybe I'll…" Bo's voice broke betraying her emotion. "Maybe I'll come find you when I'm sure I can control myself. Until then just stay away."

Lauren stood to her feet, anger painting her features. "So I'm supposed to just sit around and wait for you to maybe want to be with me. Is that it?"

"Lauren, I—"

"No, Bo, save it. Never once have I feared you. Never have I not trusted you, but clearly you don't trust me. So I'll make this easy for you. Don't bother looking for me because you won't find me."

"What does that mean?"

"Ask Dyson. That's who you really should be with. Violent, irrational," Lauren paused. "You two deserve each other."

Lauren turned on her heels and made it out the door before Bo could get another word in. Bo was only looking out for Lauren's safety, so why was she the one in so much pain?

* * *

**Go to READREID. wordpress. com for Part 2**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all the great comments. It is very much appreciated**_

_**Read, enjoy, comment!**_

**Rating:** NC-17

* * *

**Part 2**

Lauren stormed to her car, seething with anger. She didn't get much further than the drivers seat. It would have been nice not to care, to take off and not look back, but she simply couldn't.

Especially when she was considering something as drastic as leaving for good. Dyson was right, with the turmoil going on within the Light Fae she could easily slip away and never be missed. Even if she weren't missed, she'd certainly miss some people, one in particular.

That one person, however, was currently sitting at home after throwing her out of their apartment. Lauren knew Bo cared for her, loved her and only had her best interest at heart. That fact made their exchange a few moments ago easier to take even as the last of her anger tried to hang on for dear life.

She couldn't stay angry though. Not when Bo had saved not only her life, but the lives of the fae and human world as they knew it.

Before she could stop herself she was using the last of her anger to storm back into Bo's domain. She wouldn't be cast away like some inconsequential being. Bo had never treated her like other fae treat humans and she wouldn't allow her to start now.

Lauren wouldn't knock and she wouldn't ask permission. The door didn't lock, that helped. No Bo on the first level took some of the wind out of her sales. She'd push on, wouldn't let this moment pass her by. It wasn't until she was halfway up the stairs that she realized the shower was running.

Another obstacle. Lauren could wait. That would be the respectable thing to do. Tell Bo she wasn't to be cast away so easily. But as the seconds grew into minutes her resolve began to wan, she was losing her fire and she knew without it she'd get nothing accomplished. She made another snap decision. Before her over analytical brain could have a say, her clothes were hitting the cracked and scared wood floor. Shirt, shoes, pants, bra, she hesitated. This needed to happen. Tomorrow would be too late.

Tossing the last of her clothing aside, she was in the bathroom and climbing into the shower.

"Lauren?" Bo shrieked.

She was truly frightened; the battle must have drained her even more than Lauren thought.

"I trust you," she said.

Bo stood staring, water dripping off her frame deliciously. "What?"

"You don't need to worry," Lauren said as she closed the gap between them. " I trust you and you need to trust me."

"Lauren, I—" The words died on Bo's lips as Lauren covered her mouth with her own.

It was only a short moment, a quick second that Bo tried to push her away. Lauren smiled into the kiss as she felt Bo's resolve wash down the drain. She used Bo's lowered defenses to deepen the kiss.

With their wet bodies pressed together, there was no turning back. Lauren could feel Bo's passion flare and she finally relaxed. She'd made it, she'd done what she set out to accomplish and that sense of pride only made her own passion ignite.

Their lips met time and again in an endless litany of scorching kisses. Lauren would continue to use the modicum of power she had. She disengaged her lips from those of the succubus to rain kisses and stinging nips down the column of her neck. There was no way she'd be deterred.

"Lauren," Bo breathed. "I can't—"

Again Lauren stole Bo's protest when she took a stiff nipple into her mouth. It had been so long that she almost forgot how good it was with Bo, how responsive she could be. Bo's deep, guttural moans were a superb reminder.

Her hands were not idle as her left made sure the other breast was not unattended and the left scraped down Bo's back. The succubus made a sound, a sound she was familiar with but never in the context of their lovemaking. Lauren looked into her eyes even as her mouth and tongue remained busy. Bo's eyes were glowing bright blue, electricity sparking in their depths.

Lauren fell to her knees at her feet. "I trust you," she repeated. She peppered Bo's abs with a few kisses before quickly getting to what she was really desired.

Bo tensed at the first swipe of her tongue. Lauren could feel her fighting for every drop of her self control and she knew that it would only heighten the experience. Seeking release while trying to hold onto her control would make Bo's climax explosive, and even if she sucked the very life from Lauren's body she'd die a very happy woman.

Her lips and tongue suckled at Bo's labia skirting the edges of her clit. She wanted to draw it out, even as Bo's cries of ecstasy drove her to distraction. Bo's flavor was unique, almost sweeter than a human's. Lauren absently wondered if all fae women tasted different from human, but she quickly cast that thought away as she realized she didn't want to have such an experience with any other fae woman. Just this one for as long as she was able.

"Shit, Lauren!" Bo said as her hips thrust forward.

Lauren's tongue teased her entrance still not offering up any of the satisfaction she knew Bo needed. In a bold move she placed Bo's leg on the edge of the tub settling more comfortably between her thighs. Still she avoided Bo's aching clit. That was her reward and she wanted to savor it.

Bo, though, grew impatient. Lauren knew the indicators from their past experiences together. She wanted more and Lauren wanted to make her beg for it.

"Laur, please," Bo said finally.

Lauren smiled, feeling some power at bringing the fae champion practically to her knees with desire.

That high was short lived. Lauren's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Bo's hand connected with the back of her neck. She felt a desire more intense than what she was already feeling permeate her entire body. Lauren was drunk off desire.

"Now," Bo commanded and Lauren willingly complied. She took Bo's pulsing clit into her mouth sucking it hard as she laved it with her tongue. "Yes," she hissed as her body received that pleasure it was so desperately seeking.

Lauren's desire continued to rise and would soon spill over. She'd never had Bo's special touch on her this long. Hadn't experienced its raw power so completely and it fueled a fire within she had no idea existed. She covered Bo with her entire mouth wanting to drink the very passion, life force, from Bo's body.

Bo chanted her name over and over as she neared climax. Lauren could feel her pulse on her tongue and she was grateful for it as her climax rapidly approached. Bo never relinquished her grip on Lauren sending the pink orange glow pulsing through her body over and again.

Pulse, contract, pulse, contract, the pair continued to trade passion until they both cried out in ecstasy, their climaxes cresting simultaneously.

Bo let Lauren go almost pushing her away and Lauren was happy to comply. They were almost overwhelmed by the passion they sparked within the other.

"Jesus," Bo breathed.

Lauren looked up at Bo towering above her. "Tell me about it."

They were exhausted. A day of fighting the Garuda followed by earth shattering orgasms led to an exhaustion they'd never experienced before.

Bo turned off the water stepping from the tub. "Come on." She wrapped her arms around Lauren effortlessly lifting her from the tub and bringing her to the bed. Not bothering with drying their bodies, she lay them on the cool sheets covering them both with a blanket.

Lauren watched closely as the glow in Bo's eyes faded away. "Told you so."

Bo smiled. "I'm sorry. You were right. I should have—"

Lauren shook her head stopping Bo's apologies. Instead she rolled on her back bringing Bo's head to her bosom. She cradled her gently. "Sleep now. Everything will be okay." She paused. "I promise, in the morning, everything will be alright."

Bo melted into her embrace. "I trust you too," was the last thing she said before her breathing evened out.

Lauren watched her sleep for a few moments her tears adding to the moister already between them.

Bo woke with a start. It took a moment for her to remember that she'd defeated the Garuda and they were indeed safe. She smiled softly as her hand absently searched the bed next to her. Her smile faded when she realized she was alone.

"Lauren?"

She was greeted with silence. Bo wrapped herself in a sheet as she went in search of the doctor. A replay of last night would be most welcomed.

When she'd checked the entire second level she was relieved when she heard sounds coming from the kitchen.

"I hope you're making coffee after last night."

"Will day old pizza due?"

Bo froze. "Kenzi?"

"Don't look so disappointed to see me." She smiled. "Oh, wait! You only come down wrapped in sheets when you get some. Who was the lucky guy or girl? The way you were kicking butt last night, I can't imagine anyone being able to keep up."

Bo would have smiled at her friend. "Have you seen Lauren?"

"Not since last night. I'd love to say thank you for her saving my life. Even though it was Hale…"

Bo didn't hear the rest of Kenzi's diatribe. She was too taken aback by the realization that for the first time ever after they'd made love Lauren wasn't there when she woke up and she had absolutely no way of reaching her.

* * *

**More stories READREID. wordpress. com**


End file.
